There are about 14 million semi-tractor trailers or 18 wheelers driving across America and Canada daily. An average class A rig in the trucking industry spends on average up to $10,000 monthly on fuel and the damage caused by fuel theft runs around $1740 per month, per truck resulting in around $8.3 billion in fuel theft/loss annually. Fuel theft, in the form of fuel alleged to be added but never reaching the fuel tank, and siphoning of fuel from fuel tanks, is a not a new problem. However, fuel theft has gained in importance in recent years particularly due to the increase in fuel prices combined with an increase in competition in the transportation industry. Commercial vehicle operators realize the increased need to control costs, including costs relating to fuel expenses, in order to be more competitive and profitable.
Commercial vehicle companies are typically operating with large trucks equipped with two-two hundred gallon tanks. These commercial vehicles leave the home base and can spend up to fifty days on the road, carrying company credits or fuel cards in order to purchase fuel while on the road. Dishonest vehicle operators have been known to abuse the filling process, by either making charges for fuel not actually added to the fuel tank, adding fuel to another accomplice vehicle, or even siphoning out fuel that was previously added and charged. Unscrupulous operators may work together, providing kickbacks to one another for the fuel theft. Because a vehicle spends so many days on the road, generally far away from the home office, it is very important for the fleet company owners to have real time information and control over the fueling process while their vehicles are out on the road.
Anti-siphoning devices are known. Many prior fuel measuring and anti-theft devices having built-in flow meters and anti-theft systems, which have attempted to monitor and contain the problem of fuel theft. While some anti-siphoning devices manage to solve the problem of removal or siphoning the fuel from the tank, and other devices measure the amount of fuel loaded into a tank, there is no real time data or communication available to remote receivers concerning fuel load. Thus, there is no way for commercial vehicle operators to monitor fuel load and usage from a location remote from the vehicle in real time.
With today's mobile electronic devices, it would be advantageous to a remote operator to receive data concerning fuel load and usage on a real time basis, wherein data is transmitted to a remote server, connected to an electronic device, including a computer, laptop, tablet or smartphone. In this manner, commercial vehicle operators and owners could better track fuel load and usage for fleet vehicles that may be thousands of miles away from the home office. Further, transmission of real time date permits the generation of reports that would be useful in tracking and assessing fuel usage and costs.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved device and system for improved monitoring of fuel addition and consumption, for not only theft prevention, but also for tracking and managing fuel costs. Specifically, a need exists for an improved combination fuel monitoring and anti-theft or anti-siphoning device and system, which transmits relevant data relating to fuel load and usage to a remote receiver.
A need further exists for a combination fuel monitoring and anti-theft device and system to be used as a retrofit unit in place of a standard fuel cap on an existing fuel tank.
A need further exists for a combination fuel monitoring and anti-theft device and system to replace a standard fuel cap without requiring additional modification to the fuel tank.
A need further exists for a fuel monitoring and anti-theft device and system that monitors fuel loading and unloading in real time, transmitting the data to remote receiver, including a computer or mobile electronic device, such as a laptop computer, tablet or smartphone such that the data is available for immediate review and use by an owner/operator.
A need further exists for a fuel monitoring and anti-theft device and system in the form of a smart fuel cap that monitors fuel loading and unloading transmitting the data from the device to a remote receiver, which can store the data and create desired reports.
A need further exists for a fuel monitoring and anti-theft device and system that is powered independent from a vehicle power and/or operating systems.
A need further exists for a fuel monitoring and anti-theft device and system that is quick and easy to install and uninstall from an existing fuel tank without modification to the fuel tank.
A need further exists for a fuel monitoring and anti-theft device and system with a built-in safety lock for secure attachment to an existing fuel tank.
Moreover, a need exists for fuel monitoring and anti-theft device and system that is tamper-resistant.